Kingsley's Customerpalooza 2018
Kingsley's Customerpalooza 2018 is a tournament from Flipline Studios hosted by Kingsley. The tournament was announced by Flipline Studios on September 12, 2018. http://www.flipline.com/blog/wp-content/uploads/2018/10/truffleton_round1c1.jpg Fans were once again able to make up to three customers based on templates made available by Flipline Studios, give his or her characters appropriate names and submit. This time, those with the Papa Louie Pals app can submit their Pals to the Customerpalooza using the Flipdecks made in the app. The top 32 vote-getters will take part in the tournament to determine the next fan-created customer. Submissions for the contest were accepted from Wednesday, September 12, 2018, through Tuesday, September 18, 2018. Voting to determine the 32 customers who would be entered into the Customerpalooza started on Wednesday, September 19, 2018, and ended on Tuesday, September 25, 2018. Announcement Hey Everyone! It’s that time of the year again, and we are excited to announce the start of Kingsley’s Customerpalooza 2018! Kingsley’s Customerpalooza is an epic, world-wide search for the absolute best fan-made customer that our eyes have ever seen! Once all is said and done, the winning fan-made customer will appear in upcoming Gamerias along side your favorites like Mindy, Wally, Ivy and… the one and only… the reason for the season… Mr. Funny in the Bank… KINGSLEY! This year we are teaming up with the Papa Louie Pals app to make this the best Customerpalooza EVER!!!!! As usual, you can simply design and submit your customer all from within the Customerpalooza 2018 web page. However, you can also submit your favorite Pals to Customerpalooza using Flipdecks made in the Papa Louie Pals app! It’s that simple! You have until the end of Tuesday, September 18th to submit your character. Voting will begin Wednesday, September 19th. After that, Kingsley will gather the top 32 contestants. Then it will be up to you to vote for the best fan-made customer in the Customerpalooza Tournament. The winner will get to see his or her customer appear in an upcoming Papa’s cooking extravaganza! Rounds Hazelnut High Division Rounds 1/2 1A/1B: Wednesday, September 26, 2018 - Monday, October 1, 2018 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/11396 *1A: Bee (by harrison) 2,941 votes vs. Emily (by Tamatim) 5,272 Votes *1B: Shawn (by Mannie) 3,139 votes vs. Fred (by Chela) 5,069 votes 2A/2B: Monday, October 1, 2018 - Thursday, October 4, 2018 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/11408 *2A: Cocoa (by Jasmine) 2,670 votes vs Laura (by Nanda) 2,470 votes *2B: Ranulph (by AquaMelon) 3,062 votes vs. Christian (by DeluxePizza) 2,093 votes Semi-Finals 3A/3B: Thursday, October 25, 2018 - Monday, October 29, 2018 *3A: Cocoa vs. Emily *3B: Ranulph vs. Fred Hazelnut High Finals Finals: Thursday, November 8, 2018 - Monday, November 12, 2018 *Finals: TBA vs. TBA Eclair Academy Division Rounds 1/2 1A/1B: Thursday, October 11, 2018 - Monday, October 15, 2018 *1A: TBA vs. TBA *1B: TBA vs. TBA 2A/2B: Monday, October 15, 2018 - Thursday, October 18, 2018 *2A: TBA vs. TBA *2B: TBA vs. TBA Semi-Finals 3A/3B: Thursday, November 1, 2018 - Monday, November 5, 2018 *3A: TBA vs. TBA *3B: TBA vs. TBA Eclair Academy Finals Finals: Monday, November 12, 2018 - Thursday, November 15, 2018 *Finals: TBA vs. TBA Truffleton U Division Rounds 1/2 1A/1B: Thursday, October 4, 2018 - Monday, October 8, 2018 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/11421 *1A: Juliet (by Marinette) 3,674 votes vs. Iris (by Lydu) 2,678 votes *1B: Jairo (by ESNTLS) 2,858 votes vs. Nye (by Zetsu) 3,443 votes 2A/2B: Monday, October 8, 2018 - Thursday, October 11, 2018 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/11445 *2A: Jess (by KD777) vs. Amanda (by chicatheanimatonic) *2B: Azariah (by Mystic) vs. Truffle (by cubepf) Semi-Finals 3A/3B: Monday, October 29, 2018 - Thursday, November 1, 2018 *3A: Juliet (by Marinette) vs. TBA *3B: Nye (by Zetsu) vs. TBA Truffleton U Finals Finals: Thursday, November 8, 2018 - Monday, November 12, 2018 *Finals: TBA vs. TBA Torta Tech Division Rounds 1/2 1A/1B: Thursday, October 18, 2018 - Monday, October 22, 2018 *1A: TBA vs. TBA *1B: TBA vs. TBA 2A/2B: Monday, October 22, 2018 - Thursday, October 25, 2018 *2A: TBA vs. TBA *2B: TBA vs. TBA Semi-Finals 3A/3B: Monday, November 5, 2018 - Thursday, November 8, 2018 *3A: TBA vs. TBA *3B: TBA vs. TBA Torta Tech Finals Finals: Monday, Nevember 12, 2018 - Thursday, November 15, 2018 *Finals: TBA vs. TBA Final Four 4A/4B: Thursday, November 15, 2018 - Monday, November 19, 2018 * 4A: (Hazelnut High Division Winner) vs. (Eclair Academy Division Winner) * 4B: (Truffleton U Division Winner) vs. (Torta Tech Division Winner) Grand Final 5A: Monday, November 19, 2018 - Thursday, November 22, 2018 * 5A: TBA vs. TBA Rounds and Finals Hazelnut High Division Round 1 hazelnuthigh_round1_a.jpg|Bee vs. Emily hazelnuthigh_round1_b.jpg|Shawn vs. Fred Round 2 hazelnut_round2_a.jpg|Cocoa vs. Laura hazelnut_round2_b.jpg|Ranulph vs. Christian Semi-Finals KCP18 Hazelnut Coming Soon.png KCP18 Hazelnut Coming Soon.png Finals KCP18 Hazelnut Coming Soon.png Eclair Academy Division Round 1 KCP18 Eclair Coming Soon.png KCP18 Eclair Coming Soon.png Round 2 KCP18 Eclair Coming Soon.png KCP18 Eclair Coming Soon.png Semi-Finals KCP18 Eclair Coming Soon.png KCP18 Eclair Coming Soon.png Finals KCP18 Eclair Coming Soon.png Truffleton U Division Round 1 Truffleton round1a.jpg|Juliet vs. Iris Truffleton round1b.jpg|Jairo vs. Nye Round 2 Truffleton round2a.jpg|Jess vs. Amanda Truffleton round2b.jpg|Azariah vs. Truffle Semi-Finals KCP18 Truffleton Coming Soon.png KCP18 Truffleton Coming Soon.png Finals KCP18 Truffleton Coming Soon.png Torta Tech Division Round 1 KCP18 Torta Coming Soon.png KCP18 Torta Coming Soon.png Round 2 KCP18 Torta Coming Soon.png KCP18 Torta Coming Soon.png Semi-Finals KCP18 Torta Coming Soon.png KCP18 Torta Coming Soon.png Finals KCP18 Torta Coming Soon.png Final Four KCP18 Hazelnut-Eclair Coming Soon.png KCP18 Truffleton-Torta Coming Soon.png Grand Final KCP18 Finals Coming Soon.png Sage.jpg Winner Sage.jpg Trivia * The division names of this year are taken from schools in the Flipverse. Gallery Round Icons KCP18 Hazelnut High Round 1 icon.png Kcp18 hazelnut r2.jpg kcp18_truffleton_r1.jpg KCP18 Truffleton U Round 2 icon.png Others KCP18gameicon.png KCP18 logo.png Kcp18kingsleydance_blog.gif KCP18 small icon.png KCP18 medium icon.png KCP18 large icon.png KCP18infobanner.png Kingsley's Customer Palooza 2018 - Vote.png Screenshot 2018-09-13 at 7.48.21 AM.png Kingsley's Customer Palooza 2018 - Create.png howto1.jpg Spotlight01 KCP18.jpg 048B2E00-E1AA-4EFA-BE2E-54A30957792C.jpeg FC24AC2E-F294-46D4-A678-6337AEC25CBF.jpeg 976F034C-BE3E-4C6A-92DD-674BC0F9FC75.jpeg 4801A593-144A-4D5D-8CAC-18A028AF0065.jpeg 5106E127-2B0B-47B2-A26D-95CC0E9F44A1.jpeg vote_01.jpg Category:Tournaments Category:Kingsley's Customerpalooza